


Isn’t This Cute?

by GoldenStardust



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is Good with Kids, Baby Keith (Voltron), Chef Hunk (Voltron), Child Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is Good with Kids, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is Good With Kids, Lance (Voltron) is a cool older brother, More tags to be added, Multi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other, Pidge (Voltron) can’t take care of kids, Pidge (Voltron) had no idea of what to do, Pidge (Voltron) is Clueless, Pidge (Voltron) is bad with kids, Ray of Sunshine Hunk (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is Space Dad, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Talks about child abuse, light cursing, mentions abuse, mentions drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenStardust/pseuds/GoldenStardust
Summary: In a large mixing bowl, put in 4 teenagers with varying spices.Mix in three adults, and a quarter cup of stress.Once well mixed, take out one teenager.Add one child, then mix.The mix should now be chaotic and even more stressed.Serves five (plus one royal advisor).OrKeith somehow gets turned into a young child, and the team has to take care of him while trying to find some sort way to reverse this.





	1. Add One Child, then Mix.

To be honest, the team really didn’t know what happened. They could tell you what had went down before, and what they were doing now, but not what had actually caused anything.

The mission they had just went on was just an information-gathering mission. They were sent down to a planet that was extremely abundant with wildlife and fruits and flowers, a nice change from the normal barren scenery of other planets. They all had to talk with the leader of the planet, whose name nobody could pronounce.

They were also told to speak with a few of the locals, try to figure out what they knew about Zarkon (it was rumored that this planet was helping him build their latest weapon.)

It had been an easy mission, really. Any of them could breeze through it with a partner, and even by themselves, though it might’ve taken a little longer.

So when all five of them had gone?

Walk in the park.

They had even gotten to wear their normal clothing, as to not raise any suspicion of who they were.

Though, that does raise the question of, if this mission had been so easy to exicute, how the quiznak were they able to screw it up this badly?

Well, it was probably because they all split up and talked to locals themselves (they had all collectively decided that Shiro would probably be the best one to talk with the leaders.) Hunk went and talked with some shopkeepers, Pidge questioned a few mechanics (although all that ended up happening was trading of robotic parts), Lance had, unsurprisingly, flirted with some girls, and Keith went to a few (relatively sketchy) teenagers.

None of them had really learned very much, except for Shiro, who had confirmed that the rumors were just that- rumors.

Yet, the unneventful day had somehow taken a turn for the worst just when it was nearly over. They all had gotten back to the meeting point, only to find Hunk running back, carrying an unconscious Keith.

Obviously, panic sprouted and quickly grew when Hunk couldn’t answer any questions.

“I— I don’t know! I saw him with these aliens earlier, and- and when I was walking back to the meeting point, I found him like this against a building!” He cried, holding the Red Paladin even tighter then before.

“Well, we can’t just stand around here!” Pidge yelled, shifting the satchel they had brought to the other side of their body. “Whatever made him pass out could affect us, too!”

”Pidge is right,” Shiro agreed, “we need to get back to the ship immediately.”

Shiro took the uncouncious boy from Hunk’s arms, quickly leading the group ahead to the pods to get back o the castle. They all could see their leader's nervous fidgets on the ride back, and the sad stares he sent down to the Red Paladin. Although nobody would ever say anything to Shiro about it, they knew he was much more upset about this than he would ever admit to. They’d all heard about how Shiro’s family had adopted Keith at a young age, so the two were very tight. Shiro had always been there for Keith, and he was always a little extra anxious whenever he’d been reckless and get himself hurt.

 

———

 

Once they were back on the ship, nobody really knew what to do.

Of course, they had went straight to Coran, but after doing a physical test for Keith, he had determined that nothing was physically wrong with his body.

“But... but that’s impossible! People don’t just- I don’t know, pass out?!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Maybe it’s something internal! What if he drank something or whatever? Maybe those teenagers drugged him into unconsciousness! Do you think— Holy quiznack, what if they poisoned him?! Do you think they poisoned him? I bet they did, they did look really sketchy! How are we going to—“

”Hunk.”

”Sorry, sorry, don’t mean to ramble,” he apologized quietly.

Coran twirled his orange mustache between two fingers. “Nothing to apologize for, my boy! We’ve already run a basic scan, and it is nothing he ate, or was injected into him. His breathing is normal, his heart rate is normal, everything is normal. I believe it was just fatigue, personally.”

The four Paladins looked at each other wearily, most eyes ending up on Shiro. He wasn’t exactly a fan of not putting Keith into a pod, but the tests don’t lie. It’s not like they could find anything wrong with him, right? And if he really did pass out due to exastion, he would need the extra sleep in a normal bed.

He finally released a heavy sigh. “I suppose there’s no harm in at least letting Keith sleep in his own bed, right?”

Of course, this wouldn’t stop Shiro from giving one hell of a lecture when he woke up about training too much and not getting enough sleep.

 

———

 

Early the next morning, tiny footsteps echoed through the empty halls of the castle.

They’d been searching for a while. At first they had been tying to track one person in particular, but now they were just hoping to find someone. Being alone scared them.

The pitted-pattter of small feet and quiet whimpers and whispers for someone was enough to wake only one: Pidge.

Lance wore headphones to bed, so he wouldn’t hear anything, and Hunk’s snoring was difficult for any noise to cut through. Shiro, who slept right next to Hunk’s room, was immune to such quiet noises, mostly because he couldn’t hear it through the noises of a sleeping Hunk.

But, Pidge.

Pidge was the farthest away from Hunk’s room, and was quite the light sleeper (they also never really went to sleep most nights anyway, but nobody needed to know that), so these small disturbances were enough to cause an investigation.

They were expecting the mice to be running around, or maybe they had just bumped into some passing space junk. It wasn’t the mice Pidge found, though.

Instead, they found a small bundle behind the counter in the kitchen. They squinted their eyes, crouching down to inspect the lump.

Pidge gasped at what they found.

”A child?!”

Pidge’s voice was enough to make the child’s head snap up from it’s place of being burried in it’s arms, sending large, indigo eyes into the Green Paladin’s brown eyes.

The child quickly pushed themselves back, tucking themselves into the corner, hiding their face in the too big black shirt that hung from his body. Pidge noticed how their body was slightly trembling, probably from the lack of appropriate clothing, and probably fear.

Nope, this wasn’t about to happen. Pidge slowely stood, backing up slowely. “Um, it— it’s okay, alright? I’m not going to hurt you, okay? Just stay here, I’m going to get someone to help, okay? Please don’t move, I’ll be right back,” they tried.

They didn’t wait for any sort of response, and bolted just as soon as they had finished.

As the small Paladin ran to Shiro’s room, they thought about what had just happened. First of all, why was there a kid in the castle? How did they even get here?

And even worse, why did they have to find it? They were horrible with children! Literally anyone else would be better to find the child than them, why couldn’t it have been Hunk, or Lance, or even Coran?!

Once they arrived, they didn’t bother to knock. Pidge ran straight into Shiro’s room, slamming to a stop.

“Shiro,” they burst, panting slightly.

Shiro raised a tired head, sleep-filled eyes staring back at Pidge, a grunt comping from somewhere in his throat. It was early, even for him.

Their mind trailed back to those big eyes.

”There’s a child in the castle.”

Shiro sat up a little straiter, running a hand through his fringe of white hair. “Excuse me?”

“A child, Shiro. They’re really small, and young, and probably really scared, too, and I don’t know what to do. Please help me.”

Shiro was already out of bed at this point, walking toward the door, leading Pidge with him. “Bring me to them.”

With a quick nod and a short walk to the kitchen, Pidge led Shiro to the small (still trembling) bundle in the corner behind the counter. The Black Paladin raised an eyebrow, but crouched down anyways, staring at the cowering child.

“Hey there, are you alright? What’s wrong?” He soothed, gently rubbing the child’s arm with a large hand.

Pidge stood watch, envious of Shiro’s abilities to soothe kids so easily. They were pretty sure the child would start crying even more if they were doing this.

Stupid Shiro with his stupid Space Dad ways.

The curled up child flinched away at the touch, making Shiro’s eyebrows knit together in tight concern. “Hey, it’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

Finally, Pidge and Shiro saw as two large, indigo eyes peaked through raven bangs, up to the soft eyes of Space Dad™. He took in a small gasp of air, then promptly threw himself into Shiro’s large arms.

“Shiro!” He squeaked, the first real words either of them had heard from the kid. Pidge didn’t recognize the voice, but by the way his eyes widened, they imagined Shiro did.

The child buried it’s face into the crook of the Black Paladin’s neck, arms wrapped around him.

“Keith?” Shiro breathed.


	2. We’ll be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Keith is only six years old, the team isn’t really sure how to handle this situation. 
> 
> Shiro, being the only person who really had a bond to Keith before Voltron, helps protect him from all these strange new people. Allura helps explain what’s going on. Space Dad reassures. Pidge is salty. 
> 
> You know, the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! 
> 
> I’ve gotten some very positive responses from the first chapter, and because I was so exited to continue this, I made more as quickly as possible :)  
> It was much more information than I wanted, so I’m going to be writing a better, more entertaining one soon, I swear. 
> 
> This starts exactly where the other one left off, so make sure you know what’s happening.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait,“ Pidge blurted, waving their hands dismissively. “You’re telling me-” they pointed to the child in Shiro’s arms, “-that **that** thing is Keith?”

Shiro slowely stood up, still cradling Keith in his arms. “Well, yes, but... he’s, um, a little younger than normal.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “ _You don’t say_ , Shiro. And here I was thinking that he’d gotten a haircut.”

Shiro shot the Green Paladin a sharp glance, bouncing the child slightly, earning himself tiny giggles. “Watch your tone, Pidge,” he warned.

”Sorry, _dad_ ,” they scoffed, eyes focusing on the tiny Paladin in Shiro’s arms.

Although slightly offended, Shiro did notice Pidge’s switched interest. He shifted Keith around so he was facing the large glasses of a curious Pidge, his giggles quickly dying. His face twisted into something terrified, and began shifting in Shiro’s arms nervously.

Pidge scowled, turning back to Shiro. “Why did he do that?” 

“Do what?” He asked, holding onto Keith to stop his squirming. He let out a small whimper of distress, looking up to Shrio with pleading eyes.

”Keith was all happy and giggling when he was with you, but when you let him see me, he got all scared and nervous. Why? Does he really not like me that much?” They insisted, eyes focusing back on Keith, causing another whimper from the boy.

Shiro looked back down at the child, noticing his changed featured. Tiny furrowed eyebrows, eyes looking slightly glassy, and lower lip jutted out to complete the pouting face. All of these new changes were a tell-tale sign for Shiro that the poor boy was about to cry, but he couldn't be sure as to why. 

"I.. No, Keith _did_ like spending time with you. Before, at least." Shiro comtinued to stare at the frightened child, begining to bounce him slightly to keep the tears away. "I think something happened to his mind when he was changed into this form."

Pidge nodded their head, though was still salty over the rejection.

I mean, _sure_ , maybe they weren’t the _best_ with children, but that didn’t mean the kid had to cry when they so muched as **looked** at them. 

And, personally, they found it rather offensive that that was the case.

“I guess we should probably ask Allura if she knows anything about this, maybe she has an idea of what made Keith here change,” Shiro mumbled, more to himself than anything. Pidge nodded again, looking to a clock. “Do you want me to go get her? I know where her room is.”

The older Paladin shook his head, shifting the boy in his arms to a more comfortable position. “No, it’s still way too early. I’m actually going to go back to bed, and I suggest you do the same.”

Pidge eyed the young boy that was now tucked under Shiro’s chin, but he piped up before they could say anything. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep Keith in my room. If you don’t want to go back to sleep, I would suggest mentioning this to the others.”

Pidge hummed in response, watching as Shiro carried a tiny Keith back to his room, both whispering back and forth. 

This may or may not be a problem if Zarkon were to start something.

 

**———**

 

Shiro came back into the kitchen a few hours later, Keith trailing behind him, careful to stay as close as possible. He was terrified of getting lost again, and when all the hallways looked the same, it wasn’t very hard. 

Luckily, Shiro was there to lead.

When he arrived at the kitchen, everyone else was already there. He had slept a bit longer than normal, partially due to being woken up in the middle of the night, and partially because he didn’t want to wake up a child sleeping peacefully next to him.

He stepped into the room and up to the Altean equivalent to a coffee maker. He used some seeds that Allura had told them had caffeine in them, which was enough for Shiro, and began to make a pot of the drink. Keith, who was absolutely horrified at the amount of new people, stood as close as possible to Shiro, hiding behind his legs. 

Everyone else was chatting away, and it was Hunk who finally noticed his arrival. 

“Shiro! Hey!“ He cried, drawing all other eyes on him. 

“So he lives,” Lance smirked, stirring his bowl of food goo with a spoon. “Slept in a little today, huh?”

With only a grunt in response, the other Paladin’s silently agreed to not bother their leader before he got a sufficient amount of caffeine in his system. 

Lance eventually finished his bowl of goo, and went to bring it over to a cleaning station, when he nearly dropped the bowl in his fingers. 

There, peaking out from behind Shiro’s legs, was a tiny, raven-haired Red Paladin. 

“Holy quiznak,” he breathed. “Pidge was right.”

”Of course I was, asshole!” Pidge yelled, getting a sharp glare from Shiro. Pidge huffed, crossing their arms. “Lance didn’t believe me when I told everybody that Keith was a kid now.”

”Wait, he’s actually a child? Like, actually?” It was Hunk who piped up this time. 

Pidge threw their hands up in the air. “Seriously?!” 

Lance just nodded silently, gaze still set firmly on Keith. Keith soon noticed the staring stranger, and let out a quiet whimper, sinking further behind Shiro’s legs. 

A smile soon cracked onto the Cuban boy’s face, spreading over his cheeks. He set the bowl down on the counter, then dropped to his knees and scooted closer to the small child to get a better look at him. Hunk soon joined him, staring at the child closely.

Of course, with two strangers coming so close to him, it was starting to freak Keith out. He held onto the leg of Shiro, gripping it as tight as he could, like he though the other boys would try to take him from his beloved older brother. 

Shiro could feel the grip on his leg becoming stronger and stronger as Lance and Hunk got closer, eventually sighing and leaning down to pick up the frightened boy. Keith quickly threw his arms around Shiro, burrying his face in the crook of his neck. 

Shiro sighed, rocking Keith softly to try and soothe the frightened child. “Lance, Hunk, could you _please_ try not to make Keith cry _this_ early?”

Lance raised an unimpressed eyebrow as he gazed at Shiro, crossing his arms over his chest. “Shiro, hate to break it to you -really, I do,- but I’m pretty sure Keith isn’t about to start _crying_ because we _looked at him,”_ he deadpanned. “I’m pretty sure that edgelord isn’t even _capable_ of crying.”

Shiro gave Lance an equally unimpressed look. "First of all," he started in a strong voice, "we will not contiue calling Keith an 'edgelord'. Secondly, he most certainly is, even if he wasn't in this form, but even more so now. Something must have happened to his mind, and while I've got a few ideas, I can't be certain about anything," he explained. "Which is why I need Allura to run some tests on him." 

Allura' eyes trailed to the mention of her name, only now looking away from her and Coran's conversation and noticing Shiro's arrival. "Oh, Shiro! You have joined us! Wonderful! Now, what was it that you needed?" Her eyes next landed on the small heap being cradled in his arms. Before she was able to say anything, Shiro cut in. "Keith, he, ah-  He seemed to have gone through some sort of transformation," he mumbled, looking back down to the now calm child. 

The princess's eyebrows rode together as she began walking to see. "He... what happened to him? Why is he so small?" 

Pidge became even salter that somebody else wasn't paying them any attention, and Shiro simply shook his head. "I don't know what happened to him, that's why I need your help. He was somehow turned into a child again, and his emotions and feelings are all out of sorts."

Allura stared at Keith for a moment before asking, "Which planet were we on, again?" 

"Benghin," Lance answered. 

She did not say anything more and continued to stare at the tiny paladin, then nodded. "I think I know what happened, yes. But we still should probably run a checkup test, just in case I'm wrong," Allura stated, nodding, as if to prove a point. "Would you like to give him to me? I know you probably are very tired, and would like a bit of rest."

Shiro gave an anxious look, shifting Keith in his arms. "Well, Princess, he seems to be... say, _reluctant_ , to be with other people. Of course, it nothing against you, I just don't want him to be fussy for your tests." Allura nodded in agreement, waving for Shiro to come with her when she began the journey to the Medical Bay. Lance bounced after them, along with Hunk, who dragged a reluctant Pidge along, and finally, Coran trailing behind. 

 

**———**

 

"Okay, I have the results, and my hypothisis was correct," Allura called, dragging the attention of the others to her.  

They’d all been waiting patiently as Shiro and Allura went into the medical bay, everyone else staying outside, on Shiro’s request. He came out a few minutes after what was probably normal, trying to calm the petrified child in his grips.

He’d left the room for a minute afterwords, and Allura —who was looking, one, bewildered, and two, rather flustered— explaining that Keith was very nervous and uncomfortable around new people, so Shrio was taking him for a walk to calm down. She soon left the Paladins to themselves and she and Coran went to sort through the DNA and files to figure out what happened to Keith.

It wasn’t too long until Shiro returned with Keith. He sat a good distance away from the rest of them, sitting Keith on his lap, entertaining him with a story and letting him play with his prostetic hand. After giving anyone who would come to close a stern gaze, Hunk and Lance finally accepted that they were only allowed to watch from afar. 

Pidge, however, refused to partake in their activities, instead indulging in their laptop, plugging in headphones. They didn’t do too much, and could still hear the happy squeals from the older Paladins whenever Keith did something even _remotely_ cute. 

Then, finally, _finally_ , Allura and Coran going enough to make the announcement. 

“Well, what happened had to do with the planet we were just on, Benghin,” she started, everyone beginning to gather around her. “Or, more the actual inhabitable of the planet, the Benghians.”

Allura had pulled up a picture of a Benghian on the castle computer, and it was currently being projected at her side,  where she was able to point and show what she needed.

”This part of their face—“ she motioned to the bottom half of the face, “—acts as a sort of filter for them, so they don’t inhale anything unwanted. They are very vulnerable creatures, in their immune system, at least.”

The picture zoomed in closer, directing at a slit in the metal. “This slot right here is used mostly as an opening for conductors. Conductors are inserted into the opening, and allow whatever is within to be inhaled, and distributed amount their system. They usually fill conductors with local herbs or crystals, mostly due to the affects they have on their body.

Lance bounced in his toes, a wide grin painted over his cheeks. “So, sort of like getting high!”

" _Lance_ ,” Shiro hissed. It was the first thing he’d said to Lance since the checkup. It seemed a little more stern than usual. More... _Space Dad-like_.

“Okay, so, this is all well and good, but it still doesn’t explain why Keith is now a child!” Pidge grumbled, still rather salty about the situation at hand.

“I was getting there,” Allura noddded. “Like I said, the conductors help get the herbs through, but often times the after-fumes of such herbs are very harmful, and are blown out through here,” she circled an open part with her fingers.

“The Benghians that Keith in particular was talking with where what you would call _teenagers_ , who are the most common users of conductors. This is generally because they mate for the first time at the teen ages, and many local herbs and crystals affect the body in positive ways, mainly with beauty. The particular herb that these teens had in their conductors were meant to make them look younger. However, the fumes for this herb, when inhaled in large quantities, have been known to actually reverse the aging process exponentially.”

“Keith seemed to have inhaled an excessive amount, and was, predictively, turned into a six-year-old child.”

All eyes were drawn to the tiny child, although he didn’t see, instead sleeping in Shiro’s arm.

“His mind has also reverted back to when he was his age, which is probably why he’s so confused and doesn’t remember anyone. Shiro had known him at this time, however, and even if he hadn’t, he was such a big influence in Keith’s life that it wouldn’t matter. He’d still have his face burned into his brain, and would recognize him. Everyone else, however...” her voice trailed off. 

“So...” It was Hunk this time. “He has no idea who we are? And, he’s afraid of us?” 

The apologetic look in Allura’s eyes was enough of an answer, his own face falling in disappointment. 

Everyone else fell silent for a few moments, needing a moment to soak the information up. 

It was Shiro who broke the silence. “Listen, I understand that this may not be the most desirable situation, but we'll be fine, I promise. Keith may not remember you guys right now, but I’m confident that he’ll warm up to you soon. You may not realize this, but you guys have played an extremely important role in Keith’s life as well. I _also_ know for a fact that most of you are wonderful with children, and would be perfectly happy helping out with Keith when needed. We'll be alright, okay? We’ll be alright.”

Silence. 

“Yeah,” Lance breathed. “Yeah, we’ll be alright.”


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has to leave, and Keith is put with Lance for the time being. Many promises are made to ease nerves and help the uneasy mind of a nervous child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow  
> Hi  
> Okay
> 
> So I realize that it’s been an insanely long time since I’ve written anything  
> But I promise I haven’t abandoned any of my projects!!!  
> Again, I’m really really sorry for my incredibly long, unannounced hiatus. I can’t really explain it all, but a lot has been going on and I’m still working on a lot of stuff. Summer is coming soon, though! I’ll try to get back into a schedule of posting things more often then. 
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing feedback and comments I’ve been getting, I really, truly appreciate it. It keeps me going and inspires me to do more!!!
> 
> I’m sorry again for the absence and the short chapter. Again, I will be getting back to work on a lot of these fics soon! 
> 
> You can also look out for the team’s shenanigans with Keith in the upcoming chapters!!
> 
> Thanks again, lovelies.

“Alright, Paladins! We all have the schedule, please make sure you know your times to watch over Keith.”

After everyone had gotten over the initial shock of their Paladin turning into a six-year-old, they had discussed what they were going to do with him.

Shiro had agreed to look after him for the time being, to make sure he was comfortable in the castle, and he’d be sure to introduce him to the others. But, he also said that he would need some help once Keith had warmed up to them. Coran also asked him for help with gathering ingredients for an antidote to speed the reverting process up, and Shiro had quickly agreed. 

Coran had then proceeded to pass out a schedule to everyone with their times and hours for watching over Keith, so nobody would get the short end of the stick and be stuck with him much longer than necessary. 

Lance and Hunk were happy that they got to spend time with a child again, there had always been young kids around them when they were back on earth. Allura was exited, claiming this would be a “wonderful bonding experience, indeed!”, and was also fascinated by human culture and was ready to learn about young humans and their behaviors. Even Shiro was happy to see his baby brother again, and was more than willing to spend time with him, even if it did get tiring.

It seemed that only Pidge was upset about all of this, mentioning multiple times about what could happen if Zarkon were to attack right now, but all of their concerns fell on deaf ears. They were glad they got the last shift, at least, so maybe Keith would already be back to normal by then, or maybe be too tired and just sleep the whole time. 

“Yes! First shift!” Pidge looked over to Lance, who was bouncing on his toes happily, looking down at his schedule with a wide grin. 

Shiro, who was sitting next to the tiny boy, gave Lance a knowing look. “Lance, you realize that this a lot more work than just playing with Keith. You need to make sure he’s happy, and fed, and rested, and keep him out of danger, and—“ 

“Shiro, I _know_. I’m not an idiot. I have a bunch of little cousins and stuff back at home, I know how to deal with kids,” Lance scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“That may be true, but Keith is different from your normal, everyday child. He has a rough past, and is a lot to handle.”

”I can handle it, trust me,” Lance said confidently. He soon broke out into another wide smile, barely containing an exited scream. “I can’t belive I’m actually going to be babysitting again! It’s been so long sense I’ve seen my baby cousins, it’ll be like I’m home again!” 

Everyone could see the homesick look dripping from Lance’s features, but didn’t mention anything. Everyone knew that he missed his family, so much, and generally all accepted not to bring up painful memories. 

“Alright, well, you aren’t getting him just yet, though,” Shiro said softly, tossing Lance a soft, crooked smile. “I still have to make sure Keith is comfortable here before he can be handed over.”

Lance delfated slightly, but his smile was bright again only seconds after. “Well, then get to it, then!”

Shiro sighed, looking down at the child who had been mesmerized by an Altean device while they had discussed. He used a hand to cover the screen of the item, the boy’s eyes drawing up to silently pout at Shiro. “Hey, bud,” he said softly, “why don’t you and I go for a short walk?”

His large eyes blinked a few times before nodding his head, climbing down from the couch and letting Shiro take his hand to lead him out of the room. 

 

**———**

 

After a solid hour or so, Shiro finally returned to the normal living quarters with Keith in tow. Lance, Pidge and Hunk were in the room, all surrounding some sort of robot that Hunk and Pidge had built. Shiro quietly beckoned Lance away from the others, an order he was happy to comply with. Shiro led Keith to Lance by the hand once he was isolated, crouching down to the small boy’s level when closer to Blue Paladin. “This is Lance,” he said gently. “He’s super nice and funny, and a great teammate.” 

Lance couldn’t help but smile at Shiro’s praise, even if it wasnt exactly meant for him. It still felt good to be recognized, especially after his precious doubts about his abilities in the team. 

“You’re going to hang out with him for a little while, okay?” Shiro continued. Keith looked between Lance, then Shiro, Lance, and finally Shiro once again with distraught eyes. Shiro tried to offer him a calm, soft smile to reassure him. “You can trust him, okay? I promise, he’s not going to hurt you. He’s my friend, and he’s gonna be your friend too, alright?” 

Keith still looked scared, but he nodded anyways, although he still tightened his grip on mechanical fingers. Shiro’s smile widened, letting the tiny hand go. “You stay here for just a second, alright? I’ll be back very soon, I promise. I won’t even leave the room.” 

Keith nodded again, still silent and still mildly terrified. Lance watched as Keith tracked Shiro closely with sad eyes as he walked to Pidge and Hunk, giving them a quiet rundown and other needed information. 

Snapping out of his daze, Lance’s attention went back down to the small child that was just far enough away to know he wasn’t comfortable with Lance just yet. 

He intended to break through this —rather surprising, if he was being honest— shy shell as soon as he could. 

The Cuban boy crouched down to the tiny boy’s level, causing the child to take a few cautious steps away. He stared at him with large, purple eyes, tiny fists clutched together, huddled against his chest. He was still only wearing a much too large black shirt that hung loosely off one shoulder, falling almost halfway down his arm. Lance made a mental note to get some different clothes, soon, and preferably some that fit a little better. 

“Hey there, bud! My name’s Lance, what’s your name?” He used a tone of voice exclusively meant for children, or, scared children, to be more exact. It was soft and gentle, not too loud.

”Keith...” he mumbled, only barely audible. Keith pushed his black shirt up over the bottom half of his face, fists now twisted into the fabric. A mellow smile pushed across Lance’s cheeks, eyes crinkling at the edges. 

“Hi Keith! Because Shiro’s going to leave for a little bit, you’re going to hang out with me, alright?” 

Keith’s eyes widened and his expression seemed to sink, mouth twisting into a pout. “Shiro’s leaving?” He whispered, and Lance could see the sadness —which, left unattended, he knew would end in tears— continuing to grow on his face. A mild panic shocked through Lance, his mind screaming to stop the tears that began to prick into his eyes.

”No, no no no no no. He’s just going out for only a few hours, he’ll be back, I promise.” Lance tried to offer a soft smile to help comfort the boy. He was met back with an arm pointing upwards, a pinky lifting high. “Promise?” Keith whispered. Lance’s smile spread, and he linked his own pinky around the young boy’s. “Pinky Promise.”

Shiro had eventually made his way back to the two, hands folded behind his back. “Alright. I’ve spoken to Pidge and Hunk, and I trust that you know what you’re doing.” Shiro handed Lance a small, nearly transparent piece of glass. The older of the two pressed down on it, and a screen shot up from the device. “This is a communication device that you can use to get ahold of me when I am with Coran. I do ask, however, that you keep the updates or calls to a minimum. Their leader seems to be rather impatient, from what I’ve seen.” Lance shot up straight, saluting stiffly. “You got it, Mr. Leader Man. Don’t call unless absolutely necessary.” 

Shiro rolled his eyes, then crouched down to the boy who was still hesitant to get to close to the Blue Paladin. The white-haired male extended a hand, and a much smaller, chubby hand placing carefully into it. Shiro squeezes his hand shut, looking the child in his eyes. “I will be back. I promise. But Lance is going to be taking care of you for a little while, can you be brave for me and be his friend for that time?” He was answered only with a hesitant nod and tiny smile, a matching one finding it’s way onto his face. “Thank you.”

At last, Shiro rose from the ground. He said his goodbyes to the Paladins, giving Keith one final hug before setting out with Coran into a shipping pod to be lowered to the planet. Lance let Keith watch th shuttle fly away and under the smog that completely incased the outmost layer of the planet’s atmosphere, not missing the way his eyes seemed to water ever so slightly.

”Alright, bud—“ Lance took the child’s hand in his own, kneeling to his level. “Looks like it’s just you and me for now!” 


End file.
